This invention relates to a liquid dispensing apparatus, and more particularly to a beverage dispensing and metering apparatus.
Beverage dispensing and metering devices of many types are well known in the art, as exemplified in the following U.S. Pat. Nos.:
______________________________________ 1,261,986 White April 9, 1918 3,853,245 Branch et al Dec. 10, 1974 3,940,019 Kross et al Feb. 24, 1976 3,976,222 Spagnolo Aug. 24, 1976 ______________________________________
The Branch patent discloses a beverage dispensing and metering apparatus in which the metered amount of liquid is controlled by a predetermined stroke of the piston within the metering pump.
Although both Kross and Spagnolo include electronic timing circuits, nevertheless, once the push-button switch has been closed, the timer circuit remains energized until the predetermined metered amount of liquid has been dispensed. There is no provision in the above cited references for dispensing a desired amount of liquid less than the metered amount.